In 1987, E. Yablonovitch from a Bell laboratory of the United States, who was discussing about how to inhibit spontaneous radiation, and S. John from Princeton University, who was discussing about a photon localization, respectively and independently proposed the concept of photonic crystal (PhC) The PhC is a material structure formed in a way that dielectric materials are periodically arranged in space and an artificial crystal which is composed of two or more than two materials with different dielectric constants. The PhC has stronger and flexible control capability for propagation of light and high transmission efficiency for linear transmission and, sharp right-angle transmission. If a line defect is introduced into the structure of the PhC, a light guiding channel is created, called as a photonic crystal waveguide (PCW), Even if the waveguide has a 90-degree corner, the waveguide only has a very little loss. Completely different from conventional waveguides with basic total internal reflection, the PCW mainly utilizes a waveguide effect of a defect state; a new photon, state is formed inside a photonic band gap (PBG) due to the introduction of the defect, while the photon state density deviating from the defect state is zero. Therefore, the PCW realizes light transmission in a defect mode, without causing mode leakage. The PCW is a basic device for forming optical integrated circuits, the right-angle PCW can improve the integration level of optical circuits, and the research related to right-angle PCWs has important significance for the development of the optical integrated circuits.